Crystal and Isamu World Showcase Adventure
by DragonMaster77
Summary: Based around the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure. Crystal and Isamu are swept into an adventure teaming up with Team Possible to stop Kim's most dangerous villains from taking over the world. But they find out someone else is behind all this.
1. Prologue

Crystal, Cyber and Ice belong to me

Isamu belongs to Charmy Electra.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: End of a Honeymoon...Start of an Adventure.<strong>

Crystal the Dark was the 16 year old daughter of the former villain and former servant of Solaris Mephiles the Dark and GUN agent Ice the Hedgehog. She has crystlaised hands which she hides with special gloves her dad made. She traveled into the past to stop her little brother Demon from messing up the time-stream. There she met to the love of her life a 18 year old tiger who knew Tai Chi named Isamu. The two fell in love as they fought her brother. When Crystal had to return to the future since Demon left the past, Isamu didn't want to lose her and followed her into the time portal.

Isamu and Crystal were reunited and continued there relationship. Soon Ice became GUN Commander and joined it up with the mercenary group know as Chaos Squad. Crystal and Isamu became two of the top agents there fighting against the worlds most dangerous villains . A while before now Isamu proposed to Crystal and she accepted. The wedding went smoothly and the two had there honeymoon in Hawaii and they knew they had to get back to work when they returned home but fate have other ideas for them as they are about to find out there getting back to work sooner there expected...

"Oh I'm going to miss this place Isamu." Crystal said smiling on the balcony of there hotel room. They were packing up ready to leave and Crystal was just taking a short break. She looks at her husband packing and smiles.

"I'm going to miss it too Crystal." Isamu said to his wife and then added "But it will still be nice when we get back home to our friends and family"

"Yeah it'll be nice to see mom and dad again and the other Chaos Squad members the Mario bros, Sonic, Arcee, Deviot, Nefarious, Tahu and Gali. As well all the others." Crystal said and goes to help Isamu pack up when her phone rings. She picks it up and her eyes widen "What?"

"What is it honey?" Isamu asked confused.

"It's my mom but it's for work" Crystal said and answers it "Hello mom. What is it?

"Crystal I need you and Isamu on the field" Ice said from the phone on her desk in the Chaos Squad base

"_You do know we're still on our honeymoon? We're not expected back till after we come back on our flight. Can't someone else handle it?_" Crystal asked over the phone.

"We did but our other agents are struggling and need your help and I have no one else to spare." Ice said "Emerl and Cyber will be picking you up at the airport on the Chaos jet and take you to Middleton"

"Middleton?" Crystal asked confused "Why there? Who is expected to meet there?"

"Global Justace the ones who hired us but you and Isamu will be teaming up with someone to help save the world from 7 villains" Ice said

Crystal was confused as was Isamu and Crystal asked "Who?"

Ice replied saying "Kim Possible"


	2. Episode 1: The Meeting and Briefing

I only own Crystal, Ice and Cyber in this one.

Isamu belongs to Charmy Electra.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The Meeting and Briefing<strong>

The Chaos Ship flew high in the sky it was one of many that were essential for Chaos Squad transport between the world it is faster then any other ship currently existing the color of it was black with a blue stripe. It had machine turrets, homing missiles, Auto pilot and EMP missiles. Inside the passenger quarters it had a bar (Complete with snacks. No Alcohol), A TV complete with Blu-Ray, PS3, Wii, X-box 360 and a VG-3000. Crystal and Isamu were watching a movie while sharing popcorn. Crystal stands and goes to the Cockpit.

When she enters she is greeted by two robots, The one flying the ship was Emerl the Gizoid and the one next to him was a female that looks like Brass but has orange hair and bow, gray where Brass is white and the rest was black and she had green eyes. Her name was Cyber she was the co-pilet and flight attendant. "Hey guys how long till we reach Middleton airport?" Crystal asked them.

"We just about to land now" Emerl said to her.

"How do we find Global Justice?" Crystal asked

Cyber replied saying "Don't worry they'll find you"

Crystal goes to buckle herself in as the ship began to land. Once it landed in the Airport Cyber comes out and said "You are free to disembark and don't worry Emy and me will be your pilots throughout this mission" She smiles and opens the hatch and extends the stairs.

Crystal and Isamu disembark and the latter said "I wonder how we going to know who's a member of Global Justace or how they going to find us?"

Crystal nods and said "Who kn..." Before she could reply fully two holes open up below them and they fall down through a pipe where there going they will find out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes before landing<strong>

Kim and Ron were called in to Global Justice when they were at Bueno Nacho so they got into there mission gear and entered Global Justice veer a secret entrance. Dr. Director was waiting when they arrived "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable so good we can rely your help on a very urgent matter."

"How urgent?" Ron asked curious

"The fate of the kind of urgent" Dr. Director said "We've been handling this for days"

"Wait days?" Kim said in confustion "Why didn't you call me sooner, I mean I understand how you wanted to handle this yourselves but if it's Drakken or someone else I've dealt with before I could handle him or her."

"Quite simple we teamed up with a mercanary group known as Chaos Squad we gave them the intelligence they sent out there agents to tackle them but even they with our help are struggling." Dr. Director explained "So Wade suggested to us and Chaos Squad Commander Ice to team up you two with there top agents."

"Why do we need help we can handle one villain?" Ron said

"Yeah!" Rufus said from Ron's pocket.

"Also why weren't there top agents out on the field?" Kim asked

"It's bigger then that Ron" Dr. Director said "Also to answer your question Kim these two were on there honeymoon so they were unavailable till now. I'll give you the briefing when they arrive which should be now."

Soon the tube doors open and Kim and Ron turn to see Crystal and Isamu walk out and Ron paniks and screams "AHHHHHH! Mutants!" He soon hides behind Kim

Kim taking this okay said to Ron "Ron there not mutants. Mobions right?" She asked Isamu and Crystal

"That's right" Crystal said "I'm Crystal the Dark and this is Isamu the Tiger."

"Mobions? Errr...Let's pretend I don't know what those are?" Ron said acting as if he already knows what a Mobion is.

"Mobions are a Alien race from a planet called Mobius which is similar to Earth only the inhabitants are animal like beings as well as humans. They came here due to a reaction with seven magical gems called Chaos Emeralds caused by a evil scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman." A scientist explained as images popped up on the things he explained.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Kim said "I take this situation involves them somehow?" She turns to Crystal

Crystal shrugged "Don't know we just heard about this."

Dr. Director then said "Everyone I will now explain the situation. Have a seat" four seats appear behind them and they sit. Dr. Director then said "We just received word from our agents in Norway, United Kingdom, China, Japan, Germany, Mexico and France that trouble is brewing. These calls came at the same time"

"Wait the same time?" Ron said confused

"What does that mean?" Isamu asked

"That means that seven of your villains Kim Possible are trying to take over the world at the same time" Dr. Director said and this took everyone by surprise.

Kim then asked serious "Who?"

"We only got a confirm on who from six of the seven countries. Wade is working on who is busy in Japan but the others are Professor Dementor in Germany, Monkey Fist in China, Duff Killigan in the UK, Camille Leon in Norway, Senor Senior Sr and Senor Senior Jr in France and Drakken and Shego in Mexico. But we don't believe this is a mere coincidence."

"You belive a more evil force is behind this?" Kim asked

"Yes and the Chaos Squad knows as they were the ones to start this working together plan" Dr. Director said "They believe these seven villains were given the Chaos Emeralds by someone in exchange for there help but for what we're not sure"

"Can't be my evil little brother Demon" Crystal said

'Why's that?" Kim asked "And what makes you say that he's evil?"

"Because last I saw him he was permanently a shadow creature after we last met and he serves Solaris and Solaris is an evil god" Crystal explained. "I hope I find a way to turn him good again

"Okay then" Kim said nodding understanding the problem Crystal is having.

"So what's the plan?" Isamu asked Dr. Director as she holds Crystal's hand.

"Kim and Ron will head straight to Germany but Crystal and Isamu have to go to Italy first" Dr. Director said

"Why?" Crystal asked

"Wade has something there for you." Dr. Director said "When you get to Italy look for a cart shop with two people near it and say this 'I hear you sell phones' That will tell them your the agents"

"Okay then" Isamu said nodding

"You are dismissed and good luck" Dr. Director said and salutes.

Our four heroes stand and salute before going into the pipes that'll take them to the surface Crystal turns to Kim and said "See you in Germany"

Kim smiles and nods "Same here"

The pipes send them up ready for one heck of an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on a starship orbiting Earth<strong>

A pink alien in a suit with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail was waliking down a corridor to a door. He was Supreme Executive Chairman Drek leader of the Blarg and one who only cares about one thing cash and he'll do anything to get it even pollute his own planet so he can make a new one which will destroy other planets in the galaxy and make money of people buying places on it and start it all over again (which he planned to do and nearly did), Last anyone saw of him he was defeated by Ratchet and Clank and was thought to have been killed along with his new world how he survived is anyone's guess. He enters a room with a figure in a chair looking at a monitor.

He bows and said "Excuse me sir but I thought I should tell you that your plan is coming along smoothly but one snag it seems Kim Possible is on the case"

The figure said "I thought so where she heading?"

"Germany" Drek replied

The figure taps a button on the console and Proffessor Dementor comes up on screen "Proffessor Dementor is seems Kim Possible is coming your way"

"Don't worry the men Drek has supplied me will stop her and my plan will win and I will become Supreme ruler of Earth!" Dementor said and the communication ended

"Pretty solid plan right Drek?" The figure asked

"Yes it is sir" Drek said "By tricking these villains into working for you with hopes one will become ruler of the world when we take over is foolproof what with our own plans. But I will send some troops to Italy to handle another problem."

"Crystal the dark? Very well." The figure said "and so the game begins"

The two laugh evilly as a hatch opens showing Seven bigger versions of the Chaos Emeralds. What are these Emeralds? and What purpose do they serve to Drek and his boss? find out in Episode 2: Italy rumble.


End file.
